Omega Megazord
Not to be confused with the Omegamax Megazord, the Megazord used by the Omega Ranger in Power Rangers SPD. The Omega Megazord is created after the Omegazords formed the Omega Crawler. Omegazord 1 formed the head and torso, Omegazord 2 formed the arms, Omegazord 3 formed the waist and upper legs, Omegazords 4 and 5 formed the lower legs. Its main weapon is the Omega Staff, that unleashes the Omega Missile blast and usually delivers two energy slashes, with a small gold blade, as its finishing blow. For transport, the Omega Staff folds up and attaches to a large clamp which is carried on the top of Rail Rescue 5 when the Solarzord/Rail Rescue rocket is formed. It also once used the Lightspeed Megazord Saber and its Fire Circle finisher. It was also equipped with a hand blaster. During the battle against Trakeena on Earth, the Omega Megazord was temporarily infused with the Lights of Orion Armor. The Megazord wielded the Galaxy Megazord Saber (with the Lightspeed symbol on the hilt) during that battle as well as its own weapon. This Megazord was damaged by the Super Demons, but repaired by the Demon forces and used for a special ceremony. This forced the Rangers to destroy it by ramming Carter's MAV directly into the Megazord, killing Jinxer who was piloting it. Omegazords Omegazord 1 Omegazord 1 is the red shuttle Omegazord piloted by Red Lightspeed Ranger. Omegazord 1 is armed with side-mounted missile launchers for obstacle destruction. During the combination, Omegazord 1 forms Omega Crawler's head/cockpit and torso, which then forms Omega Megazord's head and body. Omegazord 2 Omegazord 2 is the blue shuttle Omegazord piloted by Blue Lightspeed Ranger. Omegazord 2 is equipped with guns that shoot adhesive bullets used to plug hull breaches in damaged spacecraft. During the combination, Omegazord 2 splits in half to form Omega Crawler's rear legs, which then forms Omega Megazord's arms. Omegazord 3 OmegaZord 3 is the green shuttle Omegazord piloted by Green Lightspeed Ranger. Omegazord 3 is the most maneuverable of the Omegazords. During the combination, Omegazord 3 forms Omega Crawler's thorax, which then forms Omega Megazord's abdomen, and waist. Omegazord 4 OmegaZord 4 is the yellow shuttle Omegazord piloted by Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. Omegazord 4 is the most heavily armored of the Omegazords and is equipped with a retractable manipulator claw in its dorsal hull. During the combination, Omegazord 4 forms Omega Crawler's left front leg, which then forms the left leg of Omega Megazord. Omegazord 5 OmegaZord 5 is the pink shuttle Omegazord piloted by Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Like Omegazord 4, Omegazord 5 has a retractable manipulator claw in its dorsal hull although its arm has the extra function of spinning its manipulators to use as a drill. It is also equipped with medical tools for treating injuries during space rescues. During the combination, Omegazord 5 forms Omega Crawler's right front leg, which then forms the right leg of Omega Megazord. Omega Crawler See also: Beetle Mars The Omega Crawler was first used to stop an asteroid headed for Mariner Bay. Omegazord 1 formed the body, Omegazord 2 split in half to form the rear legs. Omegazord 3 formed the neck and head, and Omegazord 4 and Omegazord 5 formed the front legs. The Omega Lance folded up and attached on top, to form a large cannon, while Omegazords 4 and 5 could deploy large drill/claw arms from their fronts. Orion Omega Megazord In the Trakeena's Revenge, when Galaxy Megazord was defeated by the demonic monster version of Trakeena, a damaged Omega Megazord picked up the unconscious Galaxy Rangers and was automatically infused with the power of the Galaxy Ranger's Lights of Orion to become the Orion Omega Megazord, now armed with Orion Galaxy Megazord's armor and wielding the Orion Galaxy Megazord Saber alongside the Omega Lance. Notes *The Omega Megazord is the second Megazord in Power Rangers history to display the ability to transform while in its combined state, with the first being Megazord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. However, unlike Megazord, the Omega Megazord could transform without needing to detach or relocate any Zords in order to achieve its Omega Crawler formation. *The Omega Megazord also has the most finishing moves out of any of the Zords in Lightspeed Rescue, given that it can use the Omega Lance to fire the Omega Missile, as well as use the staff as a sword-like weapon, it has the ability to ignite the Lightspeed Megazord Saber, and it is the second Megazord in Power Rangers history to use the Lights of Orion. *In addition, the Omega Megazord is the second Megazord to initiate a finisher with the weapon of another Megazord. In the episode The Mighty Mega Battles, the Omega Megazord is seen using the Lightspeed Megazord Saber against Infinitor . The first instance is the Stratoforce Megazord using the Centaurus Megazord's blaster to destroy Chameliac in The Chameliac Warrior *The Omega Megazord transformation sequence is seen during the end credits. See Also Category:Megazord Category:Zords (Lightspeed Rescue) Category:Five-Piece Megazords